


Silk

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Any, any, the steel beneath the silk
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9614896#cmt9614896

When you look at her, when you brush past her, she's soft and sweet and beautiful and silk.

But if you push too hard, if you offend her, if you hurt her family, the steel that has been resting beneath the silk cuts through the cloth and then you as easily as it did the cloth.

So be cautious and respectful around the women, because they have steel beneath their silk, for they will not bend or break and it will not end well for you if they feel they need to use the steel beneath their silk.


End file.
